


The Greatness in the Marcus

by Author_25



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_25/pseuds/Author_25
Summary: A retired race-veteran Lightning McQueen decides to teach Todd Marcus on how to be a better racer before the next Piston Cup season begins, with the help of Raoul CaRoule, Shu Todoroki and Francesco Bernoulli. Now with new skills, new design and new crew, Todd begins the next season, determined, for once, to get the upper hand on his rival, Michael Carburettor, and finally win the Piston Cup.





	1. The trainer appears

The laps were toiled away as Sally came back to the VIP booth, at the Smasherville International Speedway. She looked at all the VIPs that was around her as she rolled over to the window.

"What's been happening?" She asked McQueen as he rolled over to her.

"Michael Carburettor of Vitoline has been in the lead since lap 40. Chuck Armstrong is now catching up." McQueen and Sally watched to the others fly around the track, and Sally looked over at her fiancée.

"Stickers, do you regret giving up this?" McQueen didn't respond for a second. Giving up the Piston Cup to become a teacher for the Doc Hudson Racing Academy was very hard. He picked up the skills from the Piston Cup since the 2000 season, the year he joined. But he knew it was for the best.

"I would be lying if I said that there were times in my retirement where I thought of going back to join up again, but I guess we all have to move forward." McQueen stared at the newest racer for Trunk Fresh, number 57, Dodge Charger in first, before glancing from car to car, eyeing each of them. As he was glancing, his eyes fell upon No Stall's racer, Todd Marcus. He had two wheels on the barrier as he passed two cars, Shiny Wax, Number 82, Darren Leadfoot and Nitroade, Number 52, Joltson. McQueen's eyes then fell upon last place, Leak Less, Number 282, Hollister. McQueen then blinked in confusion and his eyes travelled up the pack to Todd Marcus passing Chuck Armstrong.

"Hm..."

 

Todd was catching up to Michael as they entered the first turn. Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes, Todd charged after him. Michael looked in his door mirrors to see Todd coming up the inside. Michael then moved to block him but Todd moved the opposite way and slipped down the inside of the second corner.

"What a move by Todd." Billy, the retired Octane Gain racer, shouted. "He makes Michael open the door so he can slip into the lead." Todd left the corner and raced over the line as another lap went by.

"Nice done Todd." Chuckled his crew chief, Roman Dunes. "But Michael will be determined to take the lead back, just make sure you have a few more tricks when he does. I'll let you know when he attacks." "Copy that Roman." Todd then entered the first turn once again.

"Oh, he's going down." Michael raced after Todd. Todd continued to lead for 5 more laps before Michael finally caught up. Todd was right alongside the wall when Michael went for a side on shunt. Todd then jumped over him, causing him to slam into the wall. Sparks showered from the right side as he continued to drag his entire right side along the wall, before moving away. As they went into the next bend, Michael charged again. Todd however figured this and blocked him many times. However, Michael figured this and judging his moment, he slammed into Todd's rear left side, causing Todd to lose control. Todd tried to correct himself but ended up sliding sideways, and slammed his right rear side, very hard, into the corner of the wall and spun three times before slamming once more into another wall. After a minute or two, he slowly reversed and headed down pit row and into his pit. His pitties quickly began to check him all over but they knew he needed to go to the garages for a proper inspection.

"Looks like Todd Marcus has once again, retired to the garages. What a shame, he put up a good fight but lost with quite heavy damage." As Todd left pit row, Michael came in. He chuckled quietly as he pulled into his pit.

"I think I put that rookie in his place."

"Well, who's the one who's going to put you in your place?" His crew chief snorted.

"This crashing into other racers for the fun of it and putting them in the garages has got to stop."

"I might stop it." Michael retorted as his crew finished changing his tires. "After they learn not to mess with me." With tires squealing, he raced off of pit row. His crew chief shook his hood annoyed.

 

Soon, the race was over and once again, Michael claimed first, meaning he had enough points to claim first place overall and win the Piston Cup. Todd was very unhappy as his team looked and repaired his right side and front.

"Look bud, I know you're unhappy, especially since you were doing quite well, but feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help you. You just need to learn a few tricks to help you get better."

 

"He's right you know." Todd looked over to see htB's newest racer, Danica Patrick. Following the disaster of Chick Hicks, the sponsor themselves wanted a new racer and Danica showed some interested in the sponsor. Danica was a Chevrolet Impala in a light green paintjob (same colour as her car in real life) with her number, 10, in orange with black lining and usual Piston Cup sponsors logo on her left and right side by her front wheel-wells as well has her sponsors over her back wheel-wells and on her hood.

 

"Oh, hello Danica."

"I'm sorry to hear about your accident. Why he is still in this racing event, I'll never know."

Todd sighed "Well, I don't think I can win next season against him. He's just to good, and he knows all of my tricks. I think it might be time to follow in other racers wheel-wells and retire."

"You know, if I learned one of the best rookies in the race gave up because they couldn't learn new tricks, I would have been forced to enter them into the Rustbucket to knock some sense into them." Todd and Danica were surprised to see McQueen at the track.

"Hello McQueen, what are you doing here?

"Well, I maybe retired from the Piston Cup but I do like to come to the track to watch the race. Besides, Sally and I need a break from Radiator Springs." McQueen then turned his attention to Todd. "Todd, you have the markings of a great race, but, you just need to get yourself a new trainer. Therefore, I think I can help you."

Todd's shocked expression was replaced with absolute delight. "Really?"

"I can promise you that you'll be a better racer when you join the season, next year." Todd smiled.

"Thanks Lightning...Where do I start?"

"We head to Radiator Springs next morning."


	2. Where shall we start?

So with the morning sun welcoming an orange sky, Lightning and Todd rolled into Radiator Springs. It was quite peaceful but it didn't last long until the daily argument chimed in.  
"Oh, for once, turn that garbage off. I'm saluting over here."  
"I could say the same to you, man." Fillmore sighed. "Not everyone likes the music you play."  
"I'm sorry, did you say something? Would you like to run that by my Boot Camp?!"  
"Sarge!" Sarge turned his attention to Sheriff. "Would you both like to run this argument by the Impound Lot?"Lightning and Todd arrived at their first location; Ramone's House of Body Art. Ramone's had just flipped the Open sign when Lightning and Todd rolled in.  
"Hey, what's up homie? What can Ramone do for you?  
"This is Todd Marcus, a fellow Piston Cup racer. I'm going to be training before the next season begins, and needs a new look."  
Ramone rolled around Todd, looking at what he was dealing with.  
"I can give you a new look, dude. I'll give you the Champion look. Make others wish they you."  
Ramone was as good as his word. Todd's normal red paint job was now a metallic midnight red with carbon black and white for the chequered flag. His normal white paint for his number was golden as well as his sponsorship. His name was written on his spoiler, which was the same model as McQueen's WGP spoiler. And later at Luigi's, Todd was given new tires. He did look very smart.

It was about two in the afternoon when McQueen and Todd arrived at the Radiator Springs Speedway. The track was at the base of a mountain, with two rock formations of Hudson Hornets. They rolled through the tunnel that ran under the track and up the slope into the middle of the track. They passed garages, sponsor tents, trailer spots and onto the pit row, and then onto the track the wrong way, where they had to turn around to go the correct way on the track.  
"So, this is the training grounds for the Doc Hudson Racing Academy?"  
"Yep, such great memories here. In fact, these are the same grounds where we formed the T-ROC series."  
Todd looked all around at this massive track. There were blind corners, long straights, a huge pit row, a grandstand that could rival the Piston Cup tracks, many Piston Cup sponsorship logos and a winner circle. The two racers then saw two other cars. One looked like a hatchback but had Dinoco sponsorship logos on them. The other looked like a Le Motors Prototype but had had Re-volting sponsorship logos on them.  
"Bonjuor McQueen. Is this Todd Marcus we heard about?"  
"Indeed. Todd, I'm sure you know Raoul CaRoule and Shu Todoroki."  
Todd was surprised. This was Shu Todoroki and Raoul CaRoule. And they were in front of him.  
"Well, how about we take a practice lap around the track. Come on, Master Todd." Shu smiled. "Show us what you can do."

The four cars then lined up at the start line, waiting for McQueen to count them down. Once they heard "GO!", engines roared into life and sped off the line and down the straight. McQueen was in front with Shu behind him, Todd behind him and Raoul in last. McQueen manage to keep the lead through the chicane but lost it to Shu when he accidentally swung wide. Todd slipped in behind. Shu stayed ahead for most of the race, but then, just as they reached the final corner, Todd boosted ahead, and took the lead. The last corner was a very long and sloped one, but the finish line was 140 yards away from where the corner ended/the straight started. But just as he was about to win, a streak of black darted past and crossed the line. The car then suddenly started drifting victiously and then dissappeared in a cloud of its own burnt rubber.

As the dust settled, a black Formula Racer emerged from the dust. The car had orange flames on his sides and Nitroade sponsorship stickers on him too.  
"Francesco?"  
"The greatest racecar in the world, is here!" He exclaimed viciously.   
"I have no time for your competitive games." McQueen replied bluntly. "Shu, Raoul and I are trying to help Todd before the next season begins."  
Francesco drifted in front of McQueen. "Cool your turbocharger, McQueen. Francesco is also here to help the rookie. With Francesco's skills, and good looks, this Todd Marcus will be a proper racer by the end of the day."  
McQueen was about to reply when Shu interrupted. "McQueen, it would help if Todd had an extra set of skills to fall back on." McQueen looked over at Shu, then at Francesco and then at Shu once more. "Alright. The three of you, go to Ramone's and change back to your paintjobs." Shu and Raoul nodded and sped off. However, Francesco decided to tease McQueen one more time.  
"Thank god. Why do have these? Do you make Sally wear them when you are alone?"  
This made McQueen look at Francesco with his unamused glare. Francesco chuckled cheekily as he drove off to Ramone's.

"One of the most important things an racer must remember is how to get out of any situation. Whether its being boxed in by your fellow racers or a very rough racer pushing you around, you must remember that anything can happen and you must be prepared. Today, its all about regaining control. Now, at any given time, on any track, you or another car will spin out. What you have to do, is regain control and get back on the track, before the pack passes you. The more cars that pass you, the more work you have to do."  
Todd came down off the Butte with Raoul behind him. Raoul then slightly tapped him, causing him to spin.  
"Turn right to go left!" McQueen shouted into his headset. "Turn right to go left!"  
"What exactly does that mean?!" Todd replied as he skidded along the dirt. McQueen and Shu watched as Todd slamming into a cacti patch, cringing at the pain.  
"Maybe, Master McQueen, you should say it in a such a way he would understand."  
Todd then rolled slowly out, with a few scratch marks on his paint.  
"Todd, try this. If you dig your front wheels in hard and leave your back wheels loose, you'll find yourself going the direction you want to go. Raoul, two of you go back to your positions."  
Todd and Raoul then turned around and drove back to the end of the first corner.  
"Better?" McQueen asked.  
"Much better." Shu nodded.  
Raoul then tapped Todd again and Todd spun out again. Todd then dug his wheels hard into the ground and left his back loose. At first, his back skidded uncontrollably but then he started to get the groove of it. He skidded through the dirt zone, before he stopped before the line and at the end of the bend.  
"Nicely done. Now, we'll work on a few new tricks." Raoul added. "But for now, Shu has a few training exercises for you."

And indeed, he did. Shu put Todd through his paces. The first one was he had to pull Bessie from one marker on the home-straight on McQueen's track. Next, he had him swerve through a long line of traffic cones. Then, they took a break so Raoul could let him run two new tricks. The first one was he to jump over a car and land, facing the car you overtook. Todd was able to land, facing the right way but found it to land, facing the other way. Each time he tried to face towards Raoul, he kept landing on his side, causing Raoul to hit him. Eventually, he managed to land, facing Raoul, over and over again. The next trick he learned from Raoul was to move to a car's right hand side, turn around using your back tires and land on your front wheels, facing the other car. This took a while to master too, but Todd soon got the hang of it.


End file.
